


We Ain't Leavin' This Room

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: As the snow continues to fall outside, Jesse learns that Hanzo has never had s'mores before and seeks to rectify this grave error.





	We Ain't Leavin' This Room

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

“Have you ever made s’mores?” Jesse asked, glancing up from the book he was reading.

“S’mores?” Hanzo echoed, the word tripping out of his mouth, the sounds utterly unfamiliar.

“We’ve gotta make them then!”

Jesse dropped his book on the table and leapt off of the couch. He rushed past Hanzo, working steadily at the kitchen table on a complex puzzle, and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He returned to the couch and spread his supplies out on the coffee table. There was a bag of big, fluffy marshmallows, several bars of chocolate, and a box of graham crackers. He glanced over to Hanzo.

“Do you have any arrows without the feathery, wing-y bits on the end?”

“Without the fletching?”

“Sure, that.”

“I could remove fletching from some.”

“We only need two.”

“What for?”

Jesse didn’t answer, instead quickly dashing to the coat rack by the door, around and upon which they had placed their weapons. He grabbed two arrows from Hanzo’s quiver, and brought them over to Hanzo, who finally looked away from his puzzle. He removed the fletching and arrowheads before returning the bare shafts to Jesse.

“Will you tell me now what you need them for?”

“While you make the fire.”

Hanzo sighed but dutifully moved over to the hearth. He cleaned out the ashes from their earlier, morning fire. He laid new logs in the fireplace and lit a fire in the charcoal beneath the logs. He glanced back to Jesse, looking for his answer.

“We’ve got to roast the marshmallows. Usually, people make s’mores on camping trips or at bonfires during the summer and fall. Since they’re outside, they can just put the marshmallows on sticks, but we don’t have sticks in here.”

“We are going to use my arrows to roast marshmallows?”

“Yup. That’s the plan!”

Hanzo smiled faintly even as he shook his head in disbelief. Trust Jesse to come up with some of the most interesting - even if they were not the most practical - solutions. Hanzo stood and shuffled over to the coffee table. He still wasn’t sure he entirely understood how this collection of ingredients would combine into something good to eat. But he would trust Jesse, who seemed thoroughly confident in his plans.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. The fire is burning strong now.”

Jesse nodded and pulled two marshmallows from the bag. He skewered one on each arrow and handed one of them to Hanzo. He also took out two graham crackers, breaking them each in half before doing the same with a bar of chocolate. When his preparations were complete, he motioned for Hanzo to follow him to the fireplace. He sat on the floor just in front of the hearth and patted the space beside him. Hanzo sat down next to Jesse and looked into the fire. There was always something absolutely mesmerising about open flames, a relic perhaps of the distant past where fire shaped humanity’s rise.

“Alright. First we roast the marshmallows. You’ve gotta hold ‘em over the fire ‘til they’re nice and hot, but not let ‘em burn. Then we put them on a graham cracker, put a piece of chocolate on top, sandwich it all with another graham cracker on top and bang - you’ve got yourself a s’more.”

Hanzo was uncertain about the whole concept, but figured he might as well give it a try. Besides, he hadn’t seen Jesse this genuinely excited for something in a while. Things had been so hectic. There hadn’t been time to enjoy their hobbies, let alone each other’s presence. This sudden blizzard was giving them a chance to forget about missions and enemies and obligations. They needed this break desperately, even if Hanzo was loathe to admit it.

He nodded his head as he leaned forward and stuck his skewered marshmallow over the flame. Jesse followed suit, leaning slightly against Hanzo. It was rare to have moments like these. It was all too easy for Hanzo to get caught up inside his own head, to forget how to relax and live purely in the moment. But here in this cabin beneath a blanket of snow, Hanzo seemed to be finally letting go, if only for a little while. He didn’t even seem to mind Jesse’s unnecessary closeness, which at times seemed stressful for him.

“Just a little bit longer,” Jesse hummed as he turned the arrow slowly in his grasp.

Hanzo nodded again and copied Jesse’s motion, spinning his arrow and watching the marshmallow slowly browning. He had never actually eaten a marshmallow, but he didn’t think Jesse needed to know that much. He already felt out of touch with most of western pop culture as it was, and he didn’t need to give Jesse more leverage to tease him. 

“That should be good,” Jesse said as he pulled withdrew his marshmallow from the fire’s reach. “Now we make the s’mores!”

Hanzo followed Jesse back to the coffee table and mimicked his actions, creating a sandwich of toasted marshmallow and chocolate between graham crackers. He looked at his for a few moments before daring to take a bite. It was crumbly and messy and half-melted chocolate and marshmallow stuck to his lips. Jesse chuckled as he watched, momentarily distracted from his own snack by Hanzo’s first bite. 

“Ain’t it good?”

“It is something,” Hanzo said, brows furrowed as he tried to find a way to eat the sweet treat without covering himself in crumbs. “Is it meant to be so messy?”

“The mess is half the fun! The other half is makin’ ‘em with your friends,” Jesse replied with a winsome grin.

There were some things Hanzo figured he would never entirely understand - enjoying messiness was perhaps chief among such things. Aside from the mess though, the s’mores were good and quite sweet. He didn’t think he could eat too many of them without feeling ill, but supposed that was probably for the best anyway. He did, however, enjoy watching Jesse devour his s’more and start pulling out supplies to make more. Hanzo leaned forward, brushing his fingers along Jesse’s lips.

“You had chocolate on you,” he murmured as explanation, though he was already distracted by Jesse’s hand reaching up to catch his own.

“Is there any more, Hanzo?” Jesse said quietly, meeting Hanzo’s gaze with his own.

“Just a little,” he replied before quickly leaning in and kissing Jesse.

Jesse’s fingers were instantly tangled in his hair, while Hanzo’s cupped Jesse’s cheek. They kissed as if it had been months since their last meeting. In some ways, it felt like it had been. Jesse pulled Hanzo into his lap, and Hanzo’s legs wrapped around Jesse’s waist, locking them in an intimate embrace. All thoughts of snacks were abandoned in favour of devouring each other with desperate, longing touches. There would always be time later for more s’mores. It wasn’t often they had entire days to spend purely enjoying each other’s company. 

“To the bedroom?” Hanzo asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Why move? This rug is soft, and I can’t wait.”

“So impatient,” Hanzo teased, smiling.

“To be with you? You bet your ass.”


End file.
